Michelle Carpio
Michelle Carpio is the lawyer Callie hired to represent her at the custody hearing. History Mediation Michelle represented Callie Torres as she attempted to come to an agreement on custody of Sofia without going to trial. They were unable to find a viable solution. Hearing The case went to court, with Madeline Kane presiding. First, Michelle questioned Owen about his work with Callie on the veterans. He said Callie was a very empathetic person. He said he didn't feel the move was sudden for Callie, because when she's presented with a challenge, she faces it. The next person called was Andrew, who talked about living with Sofia and Arizona. He said Sofia made the house happy. After Andrew, Penny was called. She was asked if she loved Sofia. She said she did, despite only knowing her for a few months. Despite not being able to recall what grade Sofia was in or what she'd been wearing that morning, she demontrasted knowledge of Sofia's likes and dislikes. When they recessed, Michelle acknowledged that Penny's testimony went poorly, but she was confident the next day would go better. She wanted to put Meredith on the stand last, feeling it would give them a good ending. Michelle questioned Bailey about the differences between Arizona and Callie's work and their schedules. She presented documentation that Arizona did more emergency surgeries in the past six months than Callie had. Bailey questioned if Michelle would ask about it if Arizona were a man. Bailey said every emergency surgery was Arizona saving someone else's baby. The next day, Michelle questioned Meredith about Sofia's friendship with Zola and her relationship to Penny. She said Sofia loves Penny. She takes easily to people if they're good people. Lucinda then questioned her about Meredith and Callie helping each other out. Lucinda emphasized that Callie had a support system in Seattle. Next, Lucinda talked to Richard about his relationship with Arizona. He said Sofia would be lucky to have her as a role model parent. Michelle then questioned him about their trivia nights. She found documentation from the bar that said they'd won trivia night 25 times in the last six months. 25 nights Arizona was out with him, away from Sofia. Richard said he didn't know where Sofia was during those nights. Michelle presented transcripts of text messages between Callie and Arizona showing 34 times Arizona asked Callie to switch days with Sofia. Lucinda requested a recess. Michelle questioned Callie about the day Sofia was born. She talked about the accident and how she wanted to give up, but couldn't because she was pregnant with Sofia at the time. She said being a mother was the reason she's alive today. Finally, Michelle questioned Arizona about the circumstances of Sofia's conception in relation to her relationship with Callie. She insinuated that Arizona had come around later. Arizona said she legally adopted Sofia and that when the time had come to make a choice, she had chosen motherhood and it was the best choice she ever made. During this time, her phone started ringing repeatedly. She told the judge she was a doctor and needed to check her phone. When she saw it was a patient emergency, she apologized, but said she needed to leave. She loved Sofia and wanted her with her, but she knew that no matter what happened, Sofia would he happy and healthy and loved and cared for because she and Callie are her mothers. But there was a kid at the hospital who wouldn't be okay without her, so she needed to go to the hospital to save that kid. The hearing ended with Arizona being awarded full custody of Sofia. Career She is a lawyer. Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S12 Characters